the breakfast club but without the breakfast (and without the club)
by akane's gf
Summary: Kurapika had expected a lot of things when he agreed to meet up with his friends for a few weeks. He wasn't really expecting to come out in the process. He definitely wasn't expecting them to come out as well. (gen, trans gon, killua, and kurapika w/ supportive leorio!)


Kurapika is woken up by the sun.

Not in a pretty, gentle rays hitting his face kind of way either. No, the sun decides to wake him up with acidic laser pointers in his eyes. He groans and pulls the blankets over his head, but the damage is done. He's not going to be able to go back to sleep for a while now.

Kurapika pushes himself up, arms shaking with effort. He sits up and stays there for a second, trying to wake up a little more. It doesn't really work, his brain is still too sluggish.

He pulls on a tank-top, not bothering with his binder just yet. Maybe after he's eaten. He typically has the apartment to himself in the mornings, but if Melody's still here, she won't really mind.

Kurapika opens his door and yawns loudly. Something in the back of his mind stirs; there's something wrong. He stops short of the kitchen island, staring at the unfamiliar furniture.

"Finally up sleeping beauty-" Killua cuts himself off with a sort of confused choking sound. Gon looks up from his cereal, eyes widening when they land on Kurapika.

Kurapika clenches his jaw and goes to sit between them. He sighs and lays his head against the cool countertop. He'd completely forgotten that he'd agreed to meet up with Killua, Gon, and Leorio for a few weeks. Which explains why everything looks so unfamiliar; they'd checked into a new hotel the night before.

"I was going to tell you all eventually," he says after a few minutes of silence, Gon and Killua jump,"this is… admittedly less conventional than I had planned."

"Did you have a speech and everything?" Killua quips, already recovered from whatever state of shock he'd been in earlier. Kurapika huffs.

"No, of course not." He did, but like hell he's going to say that to Killua.

"I did! Prepare a speech and stuff, I mean." Gon says cheerfully, causing Kurapika to finally sit up and look at them. Judging by the look on his face, this is as much of a surprise to Killua as it is to Kurapika.

Any further discussion is cut off by the door leading to the hallway opening. Leorio walks through, whistling and thumbing through some medical textbook. He catches onto the atmosphere quickly.

"Uhh, what's up guys? Are we having an intervention or something? Cause I agree, Killua eats unhealthy amounts of chocolate." Leorio says, setting his book down on the counter. He takes the seat next to Gon.

"Mind your own business old man!" Killua says indignantly. He finishes by sticking his tongue out at Leorio.

"Kurapika and I were coming out!" Gon says, ignoring Killua. Leorio blinks. His eyes flit over to Kurapika, seeming to just now notice him. Kurapika raises an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, okay. Carry on then, I guess." Leorio says.

"Hm, I think it was your turn Gon." Kurapika says lightly. Gon nods at him, and Kurapika can't tell if he got the joke or not.

"Well, I was just going to tell Killua today, but since we're all here now, I thought I might as well." Gon says with a shrug, but his shoulders are tense and he's not quite meeting their eyes. Kurapika guesses that this is a bit more nerve-wracking for Gon than he's letting on. Killua reaches across the counter (and in Kurapika's space) and pokes Gon in the forehead.

"You don't have to tell us right now if you don't want to." Killua says, tone lacking it's usual bite. Leorio and Kurapika nod.

Leorio claps a hand down on Gon's shoulder. "Yeah dude, we can wait. Oh, shit, is it still dude?" Leorio looks panicked for a second before Gon giggles at him. Kurapika hums, he hadn't really thought about other pronouns. He kind of just assumed that Gon was coming out as a trans boy. He's glad Leorio caught that, assuming is a bad habit to get into.

"Ah, I think 'dude' is fine. And I'm fine saying it now! Just give me a second…" Gon says a little sheepish. They all nod.

"Well Leorio, since you missed it earlier, I came out as trans too. Still he/him pronouns by the way." Kurapika says, diverting the others' attention away from Gon. Leorio grins at him.

"I'm proud of you for coming out to us man! And I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell us, since I know trust is hard for you." Encouraging words and a jab at his bad habits. Kurapika doesn't know what else he expected from Leorio.

Killua snorts into the mug of hot chocolate he's been nursing. "He didn't mean to. He just forgot to put on a binder before he left his room." Kurapika feels his cheeks go red. He clears his throat.

"Yeah, well. He still could've refused to talk about it with us." Leorio said, levelling Kurapika with a stare. Kurapika rolls his eyes. Honestly, Leorio is more concerned with his bad coping mechanisms than he is.

Killua hums in thought."That's true I guess. Well, since we're all coming out, I might as well too. I'm a trans guy too and stuff," Killua looks over to Gon,"happy now?" Gon smiles.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you Killua. I know you've been thinking about doing this for years." Killua flushes and grumbles something. He doesn't meet their eyes and takes a long sip of his hot chocolate.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now." Gon announces.

"Done revising your speech?" Killua says, teasingly. Gon sticks their tongue out at him.

"Shh! This is important! Okay so, I've actually been talking to Alluka about this for a while now." Gon admits, fidgeting with their sleeve. Killua looks surprised, but waits for them to continue. "And, I guess it's something that I've known for a while now." Gon pauses, inhales, and continues, sounding a little less confident than before. "Sometimes I'm not really a boy. I mean, some days I'm a girl and stuff and sometimes I'm not really either and-"

"Gon. Breathe." Killua says.

"Oh, right. Forgot to do that." Gon rubs the back of their neck. "I can't really think of what else to say. Do you guys have any questions?"

"What pronouns do you want us to use right now?" Kurapika asks.

"Um, I guess… she and her right now." Gon replies, looking a bit caught off guard. Kurapika smiles at her. She grins back, the tension from earlier almost completely gone now.

"So this is what you and Alluka have been talking about all this time? Nothing else?" Killua cuts in, eyes narrowed at Gon suspiciously. Gon's grin gets even wider.

"We talked about other things too…" Kurapika thinks he's probably missing out on a conversation. Killua lets out a low hiss between his teeth.

"I swear to god Freecss, you are not throwing me a surprise party!" Yeah, he's definitely missing something. Kurapika and Leorio exchange amused looks.

Leorio clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but I just need to make sure of something first. You two," he points at Kurapika and Killua,"you're binding safely right?" Killua rolls his eyes and Kurapika stifles a laugh.

"Yes sir." They reply in unison.

"I just needed to know." Leorio huffs defensively.

Kurapika is about to tease him even more (it's extremely fun) when the door to Killua and Gon's room opens. Alluka walks out, rubbing at her eyes and yawning.

"What's for breakfast?" She says sleepily, stumbling over to the island. All of them sort of blink for a second, suddenly remembering what time it is. Gon looks down at her cereal, only to start pouting once she sees how soggy it's gotten. Leorio sighs.

"Nothing yet kiddo. What do you want?" Alluka pulls a stool so that she's next to Killua and clambers up.

"Pancakes!" Alluka cheers.

"Alright, an order of pancakes, coming up! Wanna help me out Pika?" Kurapika scowls at the nickname but slips off of the stool anyways. Someone has to keep Leorio from burning down the hotel.

(As it turns out, Kurapika is the one to almost burn everything down, and Leorio is a great cook. This grates on his ego more than he would like to admit.)

* * *

 **A/N: me banging pots and pans: more! trans! fics!**

 **ah, but seriously, this was written for killuabs on tumblr, cause we both agree there should be more trans hxh fics. i think genderfluid gon is one of my new fave headcanons tbh.**

 **i hope you enjoy the story! you'll probably see some more hxh stuff from me in the future, plus! i'm going to be in the hunter x hunter big bang this year! which is going to be the bomb dot com! :D**


End file.
